logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Lammarese Rating Board/Ratings
This is the rating system used by the LRB/CCL, for TV shows, movies and video games. #''Esonerato'' (E; Exempt), intended for educational programs, sports/artistic performances and documentaries. Programs rated E can contain anything from PT to 12+. #''Per Tutti'' (PT; For Everyone), suitable for everyone, including young children. #''Avvertenza'' (A; Advisory), general viewing, but some content may be unsuitable for young children. (Not used in video games) #7+, restricted to children 7 and over. Can contain content similar to Avvertenza, but can have Melee-like violence, animated blood and scarce use of moderate language. #12+, restricted to children 12 and over. Can contain real (or realistic) blood, moderate language, mild sexual references and minor drug misuse. #16+, restricted to teenagers 16 and over. Can contain frequent strong language, regular use of sex content, strong bloody violence and limited use of very strong language. Until 2017, this rating was legally restricted. #18+, restricted to adults, can contain very strong violence, very strong language and pornographic content. This rating is legally restricted; it is therefore illegal to sell anything labeled as such to people under the intended age. #''Non Classificato'' (NC; Unrated), for content that has yet to be reviewed and rated, such as video games (NC games are often presented as demos while the rating is pending). Programs and games rated NC can be advertised, but not sold. Abolished ratings #14+, restricted to teenagers 14 and over. Games labeled 14+ could contain strong language (although minced oaths were preferred), minor use of sexual content, drug misuse and strong violence. This rating was abolished because it was rarely used; instead, most games that would fall under the 14+ category were labeled 12+. (1989-2017) #21+, restricted to adults 21 and over (legally restricted); 21+ and R were merged into X. (1989-1991) #Rifiutato (R; "refused"), rating used for content that was deemed "too offensive to be rated" and therefore banned from Lammari, unless the content creators paid a "censorship levy" in order to have the content be sold in the country. When the levy was paid, the content could only be sold directly at either the company headquarters or the Lammarese branch of said company. Since it was rarely employed (because only large companies could afford to pay the levy without risking bankruptcy, thus, only a few games were actually rated so), R (along with 21+) was merged into X. (1989-1991) #3+, replaced by Avvertenza. (1994-1997) #X, for programs that might have been considered extremely offensive or tasteless. Used for pornography, use of racial slurs, blasphemious profanity and obscene content. They could only be sold or advertised in authorized shops, had to be placed in clearly marked shelves and, if in the same room, as far away as possible from content labeled PT through 12+. This rating was abolished because it was seen as a "business hurter"; consequently, X-rated material was rebranded to a more "business-friendly" 18+ (excluding content which would later be banned in Lammari). Anyone buying X-rated content had to be 18 or over. (1991-2017) Category:Lammari Category:Entertainment ratings